


Come in

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Reader having a crush on ren, vampire costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: “Ren? Are you ok?”“Yes I am, my dear, but you should know vampires always need to be invited in.” Ren winked, and started laughing.“Well then, my fanged friend, you may enter.”
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Come in

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of alcohol

Adjusting your costume once more, you left the staff-only area and returned to your place behind the bar. You kind of regretted your choice of costume, a fancy but itchy demon costume. It was a little uncomfortable and the skirt was a tad bit too short, but at least you looked great. Next year, you were definitely going for comfort though. 

It was Halloween night, and the bar you worked at was throwing a party. You didn’t have anything planned, so you figured you might as well work through the night, earning some extra money. Your co-workers even believed they owed you for it, which made it all the better. 

Looking at the clock, you realized there was only one hour left to go before the bar would close. Releasing a sigh of relief, you focused on the next patron. Even though you were doing this voluntarily, you were getting very tired and you couldn’t wait until you could go home, take off this costume and crawl into bed. Looking your next customer in the eye, you were a little surprised to see a familiar face, looking paler than usual with little fangs on the corners of his smile. 

“Ren? What are you doing here?”  
“Well my dear, it’s a party, isn’t it? Of course I’d be here.”  
“Just you? Or did your colleagues come too?”  
“Just me, the others went to a more… let’s say, tame party.”  
“So you drove all the way out here and now you’re drinking?”  
“No dear, I took the bus. I know I shouldn’t drink and drive, I drink responsibly.”  
“Then how are you going home?”  
“The bus?”  
“Ren, it’s 2 am. There are no more busses here at this hour.”

Watching his face go from relaxed to shocked was rather amusing, but you also felt bad for him. You and Ren had been friends for a few years now, though you didn’t see each other that often, certainly not ever since he had joined Shining Entertainment and became part of the idol group Starish, you still saw him as a good friend. You couldn’t just leave him to his own devices tonight, now could you? 

“You know what? I’ll be off in about an hour. Hang around here until then, and then you can drive home with me and crash on the couch. Then you can take the bus back when you’re awake.”  
“Y/N, you’re an angel.”  
“Actually, I’m a demon,” you gestured at the little horns on your head, “but thank you.”  
“No my dear, thank you.”

You exchanged smiles before you handed him his drink and continued serving other patrons. Ren went to the side of the party, relaxing a bit, and mostly waiting for your shift to be done. The hour flew by with how busy it was, and soon you sat behind the wheel of your car with Ren sitting next to you. 

“Whoa, Ren! I didn’t notice inside because of how dim the lights were, but your costume looks amazing! You almost look like a real vampire!”  
“Thank you, my dear. I did put some effort into my appearance for the night.”  
“And it shows! Damn, if I didn’t know you already, I’d say I needed to watch my back! Or, well, neck.” You laughed at your own stupid joke, and Ren laughed with you. 

After a short drive, you arrived at your house. You parked your car in the driveway as usual, and went inside. Noticing you didn’t hear the door close behind you, you looked back to see Ren still standing outside. 

“Ren? Are you ok?”  
“Yes I am, my dear, but you should know vampires always need to be invited in.” Ren winked, and started laughing.  
“Well then, my fanged friend, you may enter.”

Ren smiled and entered your house as you both laughed about the stupidity of the joke. You brought him to the living room and went to get a spare blanket and pillow. Before going to bed, the two of you shared one more drink on the couch while catching up a little, it had been a long time, after all. 

To be fair, you were a little excited. You had ben crushing on Ren for a long time now, but you knew he wasn’t allowed to have a relationship as long as he was part of Shining Entertainment. Over time, you had gotten the idea that Ren felt the same way about you, but of course you couldn’t be sure until either of you spoke up. Relationship or not, having him stay over for the night made our heart skip a beat. The thought of being able to see him first thing in the morning made you look forward to waking up. After finishing up your drinks the two of you wished each other good night and you both went to sleep. 

\---

_You heard footsteps in your room. Thinking it was a burglar, you snapped your eyes open to see Ren standing next to your bed._

__

__

_“Ren? What are you doing in my room? Is something wrong?” You were about to get up when you felt Ren’s hand on your shoulder.  
“No, Y/N. Nothing is wrong, I’m sorry for waking you.”  
“Then why are you in my room?”  
“I woke up from a scream. I thought it was you but… I guess it was just in my dream.”  
“Nope, I didn’t scream. Guess all the Halloween stuff got to you, huh?”  
“Yes, I guess it did. Sorry for waking you, Y/N. I’ll let you go back to sleep now. Good night.”  
“Sweet dreams, Ren.”_

_As you turned around in your bed and almost immediately slipped back to sleep. Just before you lost consciousness, you heard Ren say one more thing._

_“Thank you, Y/N. But actually, vampires don’t dream.”_

_You felt a pressure on your neck, which turned into a sharp pain, and then-_

\---

You jolted awake. What a dream, you guessed Halloween got to you, not to Ren. Your neck was stiff and sore. Guessing you had lied in a wrong position, you stretched your neck a bit before going to the living room to see if Ren was already awake. 

You were surprised to find the room empty. The blanket and pillow you gave him the night before laid neatly folded on the couch. Checking around the house once more, you couldn’t find Ren anywhere. There was no note either, and you didn’t see any messages on your phone either. You tried to call Ren, but you only got voicemail. 

Figuring he had to leave urgently for idol business or something, you started to get ready for the day. Apparently that dream hadn’t been the only one you had, you felt as if you had been hit by a truck. Weak, sluggish, still very tired,… not to mention that pain in your neck. After breakfast, you headed up to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Looking in the mirror above your sink, you finally saw the cause of your pain.  
There were two tiny holes in the side of your neck.


End file.
